El desierto del odio
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: La guerra es un escenario lleno de odio. Sensación que Scorpius conoce bien, incluso cuando se enfrenta a aquella a la que una vez amó, Rose Weasley. ¿Podrán los recuerdos vencer al odio?


**Esta fic participa en el reto : _'El significado del odio' _del foro _'El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas' (EEQCR) Espero que os guste!_**

El cielo aquella noche estaba totalmente oscuro. Ni la luna ni las estrellas parecían querer ser testigos -una vez más- de como aquellos seres que creían saberlo todo decidían teñir de rojo la tierra. En la Torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts, dos figuras se desdibujaban entre fogonazos de luz.

Scorpius sentía como la herida de la sien palpitaba fuertemente. La sangre manchaba la parte derecha de su cara, llegando el sabor metálico de la misma a sus labios. Observaba atento a la figura femenina que le miraba desafiante arrodillada en el suelo.

Notaba la chispa del odio brillando en los azules ojos de la chica. Ella también tenía varias heridas; la más visible en su brazo que había teñido la camiseta de un tono oscuro. Se adelantó a los movimientos de la pelirroja esquivando su contrahechizo.

Scorpius no había sido criado en el odio sino en el respeto mutuo. Su padre, contrario a lo que la comunidad mágica pudiera pensar, se había encargado de ello con todo su empeño.

Sin embargo, cuando el heredero de los Malfoy puso sus pies en Hogwarts, el castillo pasó a ser para él poco menos que un infierno. Aquel vasto desierto de odio parecía querer dejar al escorpión sin la energía suficiente para continuar un día más.

El rubio había prometido a su padre que no llamaría la atención, asique había pasado curso tras curso sin destacar socialmente. No más de lo aceptable para un Malfoy. Su expediente, brillaba como en su ápoca había hecho el de Hermione Granger, ahora Weasley, madre de su oponente.

Rose Weasley, la mejor cazadora que Gryffindor había tenido en su equipo. Una auténtica leona. Y en su tiempo, en aquel séptimo curso que ahora parecía tan lejano, la que había llegado a ser la rosa de su desierto.

Su historia había comenzado en el mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraban; donde parecía que tras años de desprecios, bromas pesadas y vejaciones, había esperanza para él de ser aceptado. Aquella noche, en ese mismo lugar, las estrellas brillaban como luciérnagas. Los ojos de Rose estaban perdidos en el firmamento. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la chica pelirroja. Aquella misma noche, donde ahora Rose le apuntaba con su varita, había sido todo valiente que no había sido en su vida para atreverse a besar a la chica.

Scorpius volvió al presente tan rápido como le pudo para esquivar otro hechizo. Oía de fondo como la guerra se desarrollaba sin tregua. La historia es cíclica. Y en el Mundo Mágico, no iba a ser de otra forma. La misma historia de siempre. ¿Qué importaba la sangre, una vez que esta se impregnase en la tierra? Mortífagos, aurores, mestizos, sangrepura...todos perdían.

Y él, por salvar a su familia, la había perdido. Cuando tomo la decisión de abandonarla, sabía que no hacía lo correcto. Pero, para cuando quiso volver, había tanto desprecio y odio en la chica Weasley, que Scorpius supo que nunca la recuperaría.

Odiaba todo lo que aquella que no era su causa representaba, odiaba el sonido de la batalla. Odiaba como su padre se consumía cada día más, víctima de un pasado guiado a dedo por su abuelo. Odiaba como magos que antes habían sido amigos, incluso amantes como era su caso, peleaban hasta la extenuación. Odiaba como en el cielo no brillaba ni una sola estrella. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el odio, y ese era un tema sobre el que tenía más control que nadie. Y sobretodo, odiaba la manera tan irracional en la que Rose Weasley había pasado de amarle hasta el final de sus días a odiarle como todo Weasley a odiado a un Malfoy desde sólo Merlín sabía hacía cuanto.

-¿Por qué, Rose?

-Weasley para ti.

Scorpius cerró los ojos. Notaba el veneno ponzoñoso en esas tres palabras. El tono de la chica destilaba aquello que él le había mostrado.

-¿Por qué hacernos esto, Weasley? ¿Por qué matarnos unos a los otros? Ni tu bando ni el mío está limpio, ninguno es el bueno. Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad.

-Lo sé. Me lo enseñaste tú. ¿Por qué, Malfoy?

-Siempre seré Scorpius para ti.

Notó como los ojos de Rose se empañaban en lágrimas. Scorpius cerró el puño alrededor de su varita. Los recuerdos son armas de doble filo. Parecía que ambos hubieran retrocedido un par de años. La misma Torre, la tormenta se avecinaba entre truenos y relámpagos que hacían visibles a dos figuras. Una impasible, vacía. La otra, desgarrada en lágrimas producto del abandono del ser amado.

-Por mi familia. No podía permitirlo.

-Te odio por ello.

-Lo sé. Yo también lo hago.

Scorpius volvió a mirar a la alegre chica -ahora una mujer triste- a quien un día le había prometido que contemplarían las estrellas desde el desierto del Sáhara, donde era aún más hermoso si cabía.

Pero ya no había desierto del Sáhara ni estrellas para ellos, ni para el escorpión, ni para la rosa. Sólo un desierto de odio, sangre y cenizas que había acabado con la esperanza de un futuro juntos. Un odio que había ennegrecido sus corazones. Un odio que hacía que ambos latieran tan fuertemente cuando el antagonista de este fluía entre ambos.

-Lo siento.

Una disculpa demasiado sencilla dicha al unísono. Scorpius no tiene nada que perder, no ahora que su familia ya no está. De ambas varias se proyectan rayos de luz roja.

Los dos enemigos, los que habían sido más que amigos. Ambos cuerpos tendidos uno cercano al otro, como había ocurrido años atrás. La luna se asoma tímida entre las nubes bañando de luz la escena. La guerra continúa desarrollándose, pero no será peor que con la que el escorpión y su rosa del desierto tendrán que lidiar cuando vuelvan en sí.

El odio es un arma que consume, pero que a muchos corazones hace continuar.


End file.
